


A Court of Wind and Smoke

by midnightrose1373



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Amarantha - Freeform, F/M, Romance, not Mor positive (just a heads up), phantoms, post acofas, tags to be updated, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrose1373/pseuds/midnightrose1373
Summary: Azriel is trying to perform his duties of spymaster, but even his abilities are unable to explain the strange occurrences in the Steppes that are threatening to cause rebellion. His work leads him to meeting Lilith, the younger sister of Amarantha and a rare phantom that can get just about anywhere for the right price.Lilith lives in hiding, too scared to show her face in public and face punishment for her sister's vast number of crimes. Amarantha, or Ama, was her only family after her marriage went to hell prior to the Great War. Alone, she finds herself losing control of the powers that defined her life since birth and knows that her fate as a sylph, or air spirit, is practically sealed. A fate she didn't mind before, but as she works more with Azriel she finds herself dreaming of another life.





	1. Tavern Blues

**Azriel**

Lilith idly wafted her fingers through his shadows, her movements were delicate and gentle. Azriel wondered how they would feel on him, soft and sweet like they were or would she use her long nails to scratch.

Azriel didn’t often find his informants or associates to be attractive. Usually, he found himself dealing with the sleaziest members of society. Lilith, though, was different. Far different. She had a soft voice and sparkling blue eyes that dazzled him. She was lovely, even in her ritual white clothes she wore.

She was a phantom, a rare and nearly impossible being. Rarer than shadowsingers, sirens, and seers. He knew she was dangerous, had seen her pass through walls like they were air and possess another to avoid detection.

Actually, she would argue with the possession. While she could control people, she rarely did so. She just used people as a means of transport. Either way, Azriel thought the sight of her appearing to step out of the local drunk was eerie enough.

Despite her strange nature, in the back of this tavern he could see glimmers of what appeared to be a personality beyond smuggler and spy. When she laughed at her own jokes, he almost forgot she was the sister of the female who imprisoned his brother.

Almost.

“Did you get the information?”

She exhaled, smacking the backs of her heels against the booth as she kicked her legs back and forth. “Perhaps. Are you ordering anything?”

“No. I actually have to be somewhere, so can we just make this quick?”

Lilith pouted, her full bottom lip sticking out. “Come on, Azzie--”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“Azzie,” she continued. “I would like to eat something, I feel peckish. And we have a lot to go over.”

Azriel raised a hand to call over the barmaid, Lilith going invisible in a blink, when she approached. He ordered something small and an ale for himself. When the female walked away, Lilith reappeared looking pleased.

“Thank you,” she chirped before pulling out several folders, each labeled in her loopy writing. “I have everything you asked for, but we do have a few things to clarify.” 

He noticed that her hands went through the table. Azriel bet if he looked under the table she’d be floating above her seat. Lately, she seemed slow to materialize after ‘phasing out’ (as she called it). Azriel’s keen ears heard a slight thump as she landed, finally back in a solid form.

Lilith rambled about the various minutiae of the human lands, about the power vacuum as some of the most closest advisors to the queens had no idea where they went. That last bit was interesting. Advisors who were allegedly privy to negotiations with Hybern had seemingly no clue what happened to the regents that they once dedicatedly served. 

She stopped only to phase out when the barmaid dropped off the meal. Lilith quickly reappeared and ate the food ravenously, sharing her report between bites. Azriel sipped his drink, listening closely. 

Before he knew it, she concluded and handed over the documents. “What are you doing tonight”

Azriel was very lucky to have stumbled upon this female. She was so incredibly useful, able to get places even he couldn’t. Still, he kept a close eye on her. To make sure she wasn’t betraying court secrets--not because he cared. He even neglected to tell Rhys about her, knowing her connection with his captor and rapist of half a century would only upset him.

She frowned. “I don’t know if that’s your business, Azriel.”

Azriel looked her up and down. “I’m even more curious now. What does all powerful phantom do in her spare time.”

Lilith rolled her eyes as she started to go transparent. “Nothing to do with you, or your Court. Just a bed I think, maybe some tea if I have any left.”

With that, she disappeared completely, likely up through the roof and in the night to return to whatever placed she called home. Azriel cursed, his attempt at seduction so ham handed she was oblivious.

He finished his ale with bitter countenance before leaving some gold coins on the table and winnowing back to Velaris.

Velaris was still cherry from the Solstice, and from his apartment overlooking the Sidra he saw Cassian and Mor heading out to the bars for a fun night before Cass went back the Steppes.

Perhaps Azriel should join them, enjoy drink and music while watching the female who held his attentions for centuries peruse about--going home with anybody but him.

He didn’t want to say anything, but he overheard her confession to Feyre and had suspicions all along about her preference. It stung, it stung something so deep inside him to know that she thought so little of him to be honest.

Truth was her gift and she didn’t find Az worth it, apparently. 

If she was never going to real with him or even bother to stop dropping breadcrumbs, then he wouldn’t snap at her when she gave him doe eyes during dinner. He also stopped going out as often with them, so much so that Cass stopped inviting him. 

Azriel blew out a harsh breath and went inside, the fire lighting upon his entrance. His apartments were bare, but comfortable. The bed was neatly made and the everything was in its proper place. Without much dallying, Az got ready for bed so he could get a good night’s sleep before dealing Rhys and Feyre in the morning.


	2. Ghost Hunting

**Lilith**

_ Careful my dove, for without bonds you will be adrift and nothing but air. _

Those words echoed in Lilith’s ears as she woke up, finding herself floating several feet off her bed. With a deep breath, she phased into her corporeal form and gritted her teeth when her back hit the mattress. She sat up, staring out the window as cold air wafted in.

The moonlight was obstructed by the tree line, but it was enough to illuminate her home. Stacks of books dominated the single room, the scattered papers glowed silver,  a few ink pots balanced here and there.

Clythia would have had a fit, insisting that everything be organized before anything else. Ama would have agreed and without asking me they would have put this place their way. They were thick as thieves, signing blood contracts together while she was off doing my own thing.

A breeze disturbed a paper, the soft rustle of paper sounding louder in the night air. Lilith swung her legs out of bed and padded over to the window. With a soft thud, she pushed the shutters closed. The room was practically pitch back, strips of moonlight streaking the floor like silver paint. 

“Lilith,” a voice whispered from the corner. Lilith squinted, unable to make anything out in the darkness.

“Who’s there,” she called back.

A tinkling laugh from the adjacent corner. “Sister, come now. You know us well.”

Realization struck her then, suddenly able to make out the features of her two sisters. Their eyes pinned her, staring straight through her soul.

Scrambling, Lilith unlocked and reopened the shutters. The silver moonlight flooded the room, casting the ghosts in harsh light. For a second, they appeared normal. The next, they were covered with wounds and blood.

Ama’s neck was split open and Clythia’s face was slashed apart.

It was too much. This was all too much.

Without conscious thought, Lilith phased out and flew through the window and out into the woods. In the clear night sky, Lilith bolted over the trees until she felt like she could breathe once again.

Lilith descended into a clearing and pressed her hands to her face, forcing herself to become physical. Her breath came in heavy pants and tears streamed down her cheeks. Sobs spilled out of her throat, her body shaking.

***

She wafted through the seat of Spring Court, not even bothering to go completely invisible since there was no life to speak of save for a stewing male in the upstairs. The manor was once fine, if her memory served, but it seemed to filled with rot now. 

Paintings were ripped to shreds and furniture was gouged and smashed across the multitude of rooms. The floors were scratched and tiles were reduced to dust in parts. It was hard to believe this was once the site to flaunt the wealth and power of a High Lord.

Lilith could easily make out with a variety of treasures, well pieces of them at least, but she only had one thing in mind. 

It took a long time to build up the courage to infiltrate the Manor House of High Lord Tamlin. Months of agonizing debates as Lilith considered whether traditional symbols that in reality just objects were worth the risk. 

It was surprisingly anti climatic. Turned out that Tamlin had his own issues and wasn’t exactly guarding his home from a phantom. Or anything for that matter. She just wandered in, phasing through the wall outside without coming across a single ward or protection spell. Lilith felt it was almost too easy, that there was trap yet to spring. The rain outside was the only sound, but Lilith kept herself ready to escape at the slightest sign of trouble.

When Lilith and her sisters were born, they were each gifted a jewel that their people believed were a representation of their soul. Amarantha’s was a blood red ruby and Clythia’s was a black pearl. 

Ama had both in possession when she died, and Lilith figured that it probably ended up here. She had already checked out Under the Mountain, searching for two days straight without stopping for food or sleep--going through every room and tunnel meticulously so as not to miss a single thing. She came up with nothing and this was the next step to finding it. 

So far her search here was proving just as fruitful. There was no small amount of treasure on the estate, but none of it was what Lilith needed. She huffed out a breath as she closed yet another drawer. If they weren’t here, then the next place she could check was Hybern. Which was dangerous, especially since they knew that she was around and had defences specifically for phantoms.

“You.”

Lilith whirled around and met eyes with the last person she ever wanted to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, this is an idea I've had cooking in my head for a while now. I got the idea for phantoms from the Immortals After Dark series by Kresely Cole, which if you're into smut AND fantasy you should check out.


End file.
